In recent years, in various kinds of companies, an examination has been made of the introduction of a system (client management system) for managing, by a server, many client terminals in offices.
In the client management system, the desktop environments (operating systems, applications) of many client terminals can be centrally managed by a server in the client management system.
In addition, there have been developed techniques for centrally managing, on a server, user profiles (various setups of applications, user data, etc.) which are used in the respective client terminals.
In recent years, there is a demand that the user can use an arbitrary one of client terminals. Whichever client terminal the user may operate, it would be desirable for the user to use the same user environment (i.e., the same user profile).